Something or Rather Someone
by Narchannen Fae
Summary: This is pretty stupid yes I know, but give it a chance ok? Featuring L/E slash, I thought I'd try out a pairing other than A/L or A/F! Finally updated!
1. Default Chapter

This may seem stupid now, but it was just begging to be written, the only problem is I can't think of a suitable title, so any help would be appreciated. It involves Legolas/Elrohir slash, but if Elladan is kind of OOC he is meant to be that way, so deal with it! Elvish is in ' '. Enjoy and tell me if I should continue.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Elrohir sighed as he cut a piece of an athelas leaf and stuffed it into the leather pouch at his waist. He could hear his brother talking to Glorfindel, bragging about how good he was at archery.  
  
How he wanted to rip his ears from his head, just so he would never have to hear his brother's annoying voice over again. He breathed in relief, as the voices grew more distant, leaning back against a tree.  
  
It has not always been this way, he mused as he sat listening to all the life around him. It was just that they were beginning to go their separate ways. Elladan was a warrior, and he was a healer, even Glorfindel their tutor said this was true.  
  
'So why does Father keep us together every waking moment of our lives?' he asked a tiny bird that landed on his outstretched finger.  
  
He laughed merrily as the bird cocked its head, as if thinking of an answer.  
  
'Do not trouble yourself with my problems little one," said Elrohir, gently rubbing its head with his forefinger. The bird gave a chirp in response and flew away. Elrohir gazed after it, wishing he could fly away too.  
  
'There you are Elrohir,' cried Glorfindel, walking into the clearing. 'The representatives from Mirkwood have arrived, and your father wishes you to be there.'  
  
A groan was the response but Glorfindel chose to ignore it. He led Elrohir through the forest and into the courtyard. At the far end stood his Father, his foster brother and his sister. Elladan stood there with a smug look on his face. Elrohir had a strong desire to wipe it off, but he restrained himself and took his place next to Elladan.  
  
'Where have you been brother?' asked Elladan coldly, straightening his neat blue tunic.  
  
Elrohir ignored him. It was bad enough that he was late and not dressed properly for an important meeting like this one, but it made it ten times worse when Elladan shoved his mistakes down his throat. This was something he did a lot.  
  
'Welcome King Thranduil,' said Elrond, bowing to the blonde haired king of Mirkwood. Elrond's children followed suit, but upon straightening something caught Elrohir's eye. Or rather someone, a blonde haired blue eyed someone.  
  
A/N: Don't forget to help me come up with a title…please! 


	2. Default Chapter

I like the way this is going, and I hope you do too. (although I still don't have a title!) Elvish is in ' ' and thoughts are in ! Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'We appreciate your hospitality Lord Elrond,' said King Thranduil, as everyone in the party followed the Lord and King to the dining hall.  
  
Estel and Arwen were talking politely to one of the taller elves, and Elladan was closely following their father, no doubt hoping to gain his favor. Elrohir scowled, for he hated it when his twin sucked up to their father.  
  
It was then that he realized the beautiful blonde elf he had seen before was not present. He bit his lip. Looking for him was something Elladan would do, but the reason was he was never caught. Knowing my luck, he thought bitterly. I will But before his mind was made up he ran swiftly down the hallways, a soft breeze tugging at his raven hair. He leaned over the balcony that overlooked the garden, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. The golden haired elf sat on a bench, a rose clasped in his hands. Moonlight made his skin seem translucent and his features were stoic yet defined. Yet all the same he looked unbearably sorrowful.  
  
'How does someone so beautiful seem so sad?' he whispered, but he gasped when the elf looked up at him.  
  
Now I've done it! he moaned, but the elf smiled.  
  
'Come here for I wish to speak with you,' he said.  
  
Blushing furiously Elrohir walked down as the elf looked at him. Close up he realized that a bruise was blooming around his right eye.  
  
The elf smiled gently and said, 'Don't worry, it doesn't hurt much. Now tell me, what is your name?'  
  
'Elrohir,' he said, trembling beneath the intensity of the gaze.  
  
'Ah, so you are one of Lord Elrond's sons!'  
  
Elrohir nodded mutely.  
  
'I have heard many things about your brother Elladan, but I find it amusing that I have never heard anything about you before.'  
  
'There is not much to say,' muttered Elrohir.  
  
'Honestly?'  
  
'Yes,' he said slowly.  
  
'Well I can say something about you even though I have just met you Elrohir.'  
  
Elrohir smiled, for he liked the way this elf said his name. It rolled off his tongue like honey.  
  
'You are honest, modest, and kind, if you think I am beautiful even with this.' He gestured to his eye.  
  
'You are,' breathed Elrohir blushing again.  
  
'I have gotten that a lot,' he said. 'But even after hearing those empty words over and over I can't help but believe you. You intrigue me Elrohir,' he reached out and briefly stroked his cheek. 'as no doubt I intreuge you. Am I correct?'  
  
'Yes,' muttered Elrohir, but he was interrupted by someone shouting, 'Legolas come here now!'  
  
A look of fear passed over the elf's face, and he quickly pressed the rose into Elrohir's hands.  
  
'I will see you again?' he asked.  
  
'Of course,' replied Elrohir.  
  
'So until tomorrow then,' he said before running off, his blonde hair flying behind him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Elrohir walked back to his and Elladan's room, his mind blissfully empty, except for images of the blonde elf…  
  
Legolas, he corrected himself, but then he was knocked out of his dream world when Elladan came up beside him and asked, 'Why weren't you at dinner?'  
  
'Do I need to tell you everything?' Elrohir snapped his bad mood returning.  
  
'No,' said Elladan before snatching the rose from his hands. 'I wonder where you got this?'  
  
'Give it back Elladan!' hissed Elrohir, his anger getting the best of him.  
  
'Make me!'  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Elrohir walked into their room, a slight smile on his face, as he placed the rose in a glass of water. Elladan sat outside moaning and clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
But across the hall another elf clutched his stomach as he hurled up the dinner he hadn't had, blood from his broken nose leaking onto the floor.  
  
A/N: It shouldn't be too hard to figure out who the other elf is right? 


	3. Default Chapter

I have been thinking about having some incest towards the end of this, but I am not quite sure. Please tell me you opinion on this matter so I can decide. I already have two different endings in mind! But more about this chapter…All will be revealed about Glorfindel in time no matter what ending I choose so don't worry! Elvish is in ' ' and thoughts are in ! Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'You seem rather happy this morning,' commented Glrofindel, as he and Elrohir strolled through the gardens on their way to the stables.  
  
Elrohir didn't reply, but smiled broadly, for indeed he was rather happy. Maybe it was because he had stood up to his brother and won or because Legolas wanted to see him again. He led the way down the path but when the stables came into view he stopped short. Legolas stood there smiling and waving, however his nose was bruised and off center.  
  
'What happened?' asked Elrohir.  
  
'Oh nothing,' replied Legolas casually. 'I just tripped and fell that's all.'  
  
'Well if that's all then perhaps we can get back on track Elrohir,' interrupted Glorfindel.  
  
'Sorry,' he murmured and he went inside to get his horse while Glorfindel stared at Legolas.  
  
'You don't look so well my friend,' said the elf lord, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'No, I guess I don't,' Legolas laughed.  
  
'This is serious Legolas, you can't let your father do this to you any longer.'  
  
'But I have no choice! If I don't take it someone else will and I couldn't let anyone go through the pain I have experienced.'  
  
'I have, and it pains me to see you put up with it!'  
  
He was interrupted by Elrohir calling for him.  
  
'He is charming,' commented Legolas, changing the subject.  
  
'He likes you,' said Glorfindel and Legolas raised an eyebrow. 'Come on it is quite obvious.'  
  
Legolas just chuckled and said, 'You had better get going,'  
  
'I am not going to let you submit to his beatings Legolas,' said Glorfindel, but Legolas scowled a stalked off.  
  
'Well?' asked Elrohir, riding mounted on his stallion.  
  
'Stop being so impatient!' shouted Glrofindel, and Elrohir cringed at the tone in his voice.  
  
'I'm sorry Elrohir,' he murmured touching his arm gently. 'Why don't you go and find your brother, he should be at the archery grounds now.'  
  
Scowling Elrohir did as he was told, leaving Glrofindel alone.  
  
'Damn you Legolas,' he muttered, rolling up his sleeves and gently gliding a finger over a scar that ran up his wrist. As he watched Elrohir ride off he got an idea. His anger and irritation vanishing instantly he ran back to the garden determined to find Legolas.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The arrow was released from its bow and with a thud it embedded itself in the target.  
  
'I win,' said Elladan triumphantly and the younger elf handed over three gold coins and left.  
  
'Are you gambling brother?' asked Elrohir icily, leaping lightly off of his horse.  
  
'Maybe,' replied Elladan with the same tone, shoving the coins into his pocket.  
  
'Father won't like that.'  
  
'And he won't like the fact that you hit me either.'  
  
The two stood about a foot apart glaring at each other.  
  
'I'm sorry if I am breaking up this family moment but I was told that the champion archer of Rivendell was accepting challenges.'  
  
The twins whirled around to see Legolas standing next to the target, a bow in his hand and a smile on his face.  
  
A loose white tunic hung around his lithe frame and it was open in the front revealing his muscled chest. Underneath he wore brown leggings. It was nothing special but Elrohir found himself unable to take his eyes of him. However he didn't notice that Elladan was staring too.  
  
Legolas cleared his throat loudly and Elladan said haughtily, 'So you have come to challenge me?'  
  
'Well why else would I be here?' Legolas chuckled.  
  
'Fine,' Elladan snapped. 'Three shots each, and the winner gets…'  
  
'Ten gold coins?' Legolas suggested.  
  
'No, I have something better in mind.' Elladan said before extracted three large bottles of red wine from his bag. A smile appeared on Legolas's face.  
  
'You can go first,' said Elladan, and Legolas moved about fifty yards away from the target and let an arrow fly. It hit dead center.  
  
Scowling Elladan lined his shot up and his arrow too hit the center of the target. The next two arrows were shot and both went into the holes that the first arrows had created.  
  
'You are very good,' said Elladan and Legolas lined up his final shot.  
  
'As are you,' murmured Legolas.  
  
Elrohir stood off to the side admiring how at peace Legolas looked when he was shooting the arrows.  
  
A twang was head and the arrow hit the center again.  
  
Elladan scowled and lined up his shot and for the first time that day it missed.  
  
A triumphant smile lit Legolas's face and if it was possible Elladan's scowl deepened. Silently he handed over the wine just as Glorfindel came running into the clearing his face flushed. He stared at the three elves who stared back.  
  
This is easier then I thought it would be, he thought before saying, 'Come Elladan your father wants to speak with you,'  
  
Sullenly Elladan followed the smiling older elf leaving Elrohir and Legolas alone.  
  
'No one has ever beaten Elladan before,' said Elrohir breaking the tense silence. 'He is not going to take it well.'  
  
'I would hate to be around him later,' said Legolas with a chuckle and Elrohir paled. He hadn't thought about how Elladan might release his anger.  
  
'I'm sorry,' said Legolas.  
  
'No it's fine,' murmured Elrohir. Now that he was close to the golden haired elf his heart was beginning to beat very fast.  
  
'Do you want to have some?' asked Legolas offering him a bottle of wine.  
  
Silently he took it and opened the bottle. It smelt very strong but yet intoxicating. He briefly wondered if Legolas smelt like that but that was wiped from his memory after he took a sip.  
  
Next to him Legolas laughed insanely half his bottle gone. Elrohir just hiccuped and smiled broadly. This day was getting better and better. 


	4. Default Chapter

I apologize for how short this chapter is but like my other story I feel that graphic slash would ruin it. Don't worry about the spelling I did mean to do it that way because they are drunk. Also no one really said they were for or against incest (well actually it's more of twincest in this but that's not the point.) The point is I really want your opinions! So, elvish speech is in ' ' and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'Your hair prettie,' slured Elrohir drunkely running his fingers through Legolas's hair.  
  
'You prettie,' muttered Legolas, swaying back and forth.  
  
'You prettier,' replied Elrohir for he was sober enough to remember this fact. But it was forgotten as he downed the remaining liquor in the third bottle.  
  
'All gone,' he said, and Legolas frowned at him.  
  
'Me sorry,' he murmured rubbing Legolas's back with a gentle circular motion.  
  
'It ok,' replied Legolas, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head.  
  
Both were drunk enough not to notice that Elrohir's hands began to rove over Legolas's body starting on his face and then moving to his chest.  
  
'Me like that,' breathed Legolas as Elrohir's soft hands ran over the muscles on his chest.  
  
Elrohir looked up at Legolas's face finding his full pink lips very tempting. Without a second thought he kissed him, and Legolas eagerly responded. Both had the taste of wine upon their lips and tonuges but neither cared as they continued making-out drunkenly.  
  
This was the last thing Elrohir remembered until waves of pleasure soared through his body and he fell back panting heavily.  
  
Not long after Legolas wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered, 'Love you.'  
  
'Love you too,' Elrohir replied with a hiccup, as sleep claimed him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Glorfindel walked silently into the clearing smiling at the sight before him, and carefully placed his cloak over the two sleeping elves. Suddenly the peace was disturbed by loud shouts of rage. Glofindel took one last glance at Legolas and Elrohir before sprinting back to Rivendell hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
Subconsciously Elrohir moved closer to Legolas, throwing his arms around his chest as if trying to protect him. 


	5. Default Chapter

To apologize for the shortness of the last chapter I have written a really long one! However I am not sure if it is good for I was never good at writing long conversations, so I hope you like it! Elvish speech is in ' ' and thoughts are in . Enjoy! (I just realized that I haven't put in a disclaimer yet so here it is!)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they belong to J.R.R Tolkien!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
With a groan Elrohir blinked trying to register where he was. This was hard for his head was throbbing painfully. He could tell that there was someone lying next to him, but he really didn't care until he realized that he wasn't wearing anything.  
  
Who have I been sleeping with? he wondered, but his heart skipped a beat when Legolas sat up, clutching his head n pain.  
  
'What's going on?' he asked Elrohir groggily.  
  
'I'm not sure,' he murmured, still in a daze.  
  
'What do you mean your not sure?' he shrieked upon finding that he was naked too.  
  
'Well I have an idea…' admitted Elrohir but Legolas interrupted him.  
  
'Well you'd better have an idea because I don't' like what this looks like!'  
  
'Don't blame me!' shouted Elrohir, despite the pain in his head. 'You got me drunk remember?'  
  
'We were drunk?' asked Legolas, looking confused.  
  
'Yes,' breathed Elrohir.  
  
'Well that still didn't give you the right to do that to me,' said Legolas coldly, pulling on his shirt.  
  
'Who says I did anything to you?' asked Elrohir, making Legolas stare at him.  
  
'What?'  
  
'You don't remember much do you? So how can you automatically assume that it was my doing?'  
  
Legolas gaped at him before saying, 'There is no point in arguing what is done is done. It's probably better that we don't remember anyway.  
  
'Yes,' said Elrohir, and his head agreed while his heart did not.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The two elves walked back through the dew soaked grass, arriving in Rivendell just as the sun was appearing over the horizon.  
  
Elrohir left Legolas right away seeking the solitude of his room, to think over the nights events, or what he could remember anyway.  
  
Oh I forgot, I can never find solitude, he thought bitterly as Elladan's heavy breathing weighed upon his aching head. He lay face down upon his bed sobbing knowing that last night meant nothing to Legolas. However it had meant the world to him.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Legolas silently entered the chambers belonging to the Mirkwood elves. His father sat slumped in an armchair, a glass of wine in his hand. Snorting in disgust he went to his room and paled when he saw the state it was in. Furniture was strewn about, the window hangings were torn and on the bed lay…  
  
'Glorfindel,' he whispered rushing over to his friend. 'What have I done?' he sobbed, staring into those blank, depthless, unseeing eyes. 'What have I done?'  
  
' 'Tis not your doing Legolas,' said Glorfindel weakly.  
  
'You are alright!' said Legolas in relief but then he said, 'He beat you didn't he?'  
  
'Better me than a Rivendell elf.'  
  
'That is what you say? How do you think this makes me feel? Someone else getting hurt on my account? I can't bear that thought.'  
  
'I'm fine honest, now tell me how was it?'  
  
'How was what?' asked Legolas, his migraine returning.  
  
'You know,' said Glorfindel slyly, wincing as he sat up.  
  
Legolas blushed and said, 'I don't remember much.'  
  
Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and Legolas smiled.  
  
'Alright I do remember.'  
  
'So?'  
  
'Well, it was nice.'  
  
'Nice?'  
  
'Fine amazing. Elrohir is more talented then he thinks.'  
  
'Did you tell him this?'  
  
'No,'  
  
'Ai Legolas you know nothing.'  
  
'And what precisely is that suppost to mean?'  
  
'Imagine you are him. After what you said what would you think he is thinking?'  
  
Legolas screwed up his face in concentration.  
  
'Well if I know you as well as I think I know you let your surprise and anger get the best of you correct?'  
  
'Yeah,' said Legolas, wondering what Glorfinel was trying to say.  
  
'And how would that make you feel?'  
  
'Used.'  
  
'I think you've got it now.'  
  
'No I don't, what are you trying to say?'  
  
'You care about him don't you?'  
  
'This isn't getting us anywhere…'  
  
'Just answer the question Legolas!'  
  
'No….no last night was nothing to me.'  
  
'Yet amazing.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'An act of lust then?'  
  
'No.'  
  
'What then? What was it to you? I couldn't have been nothing or we wouldn't be here discussing this!'  
  
Legolas cringed under the look that Glorfindel was giving him and finally said, 'I care for him but I just…just don't' want to see him hurt, by myself or otherwise.'  
  
'See was that so bad?' smiled Glorfindel as Legolas scowled. 'Now go and talk to him.'  
  
'I can't face him after I yelled at him like that!'  
  
'But you must Legolas for many reasons, but mostly for your sake, his, and yours together.'  
  
Legolas stared at him before throwing his arms around him.  
  
'Thanks,' he whispered in his ear before running off to find Elrohir. 


	6. Default Chapter

I have finally come up with a title and all on my own too! Yay! Um…I hope you like this chapter this is why I upped the rating to R for it gets a bit lemony. Elvish is in ' ' and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A knock on the door woke Elrohir from his troubled slumber.  
  
'Who is it?' asked Elladan sleepily and Elrohir was surprised to see Legolas poke his head around the door.  
  
'May I speak to Elrohir alone?' he asked gallantly and Elladan scowled before leaving.  
  
'Elrohir?' asked Legolas nervously, entering and sitting on the end of the bed.  
  
'What do you want?' snapped Elrohir, the words slightly muffled by his pillow.  
  
'I can understand if you are mad at me Elrohir, but please just listen.'  
  
Elrohir picked his face up out of the pillow and stared at the blonde elf. Tearstains were evident on his face and Legolas looked at him guiltily.  
  
'What I mean to say is,' he said rather nervously. 'Well, is that I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. Sometimes I let my emotions overpower my better judgement.  
  
Elrohir nodded somberly and muttered, 'Apology accepted.'  
  
'I'm not done,' said Legolas and Elrohir stared at him again.  
  
'What then?' he asked sadly, another tear running down the side of his face.  
  
I knew this would come…  
  
But he was very surprised when Legolas got on his knees and began to crawl towards him.  
  
'Simply that,' he whispered seductively. 'Last night was amazing.'  
  
Slowly he leaned forwards and kissed Elrohir gently on the lips. Then he felt a wetness on the other elf's cheeks and he murmured, 'What is wrong?'  
  
'Everything!' Elrohir sobbed, covering his face with his arms. 'And why…why do you kiss me now? I thought it was best that we had forgotten.'  
  
'What if I don't want to forget?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'I care for you Elrohir, more then anything.'  
  
Tears of pain and sadness turned to tears of joy and happiness as their lips met again, slowly and tentatively at first, then faster and more passionately.  
  
'Legolas,' moaned Elrohir as he licked his way up the raven-haired elf's jawbone and began to bathe his pointed ear with his tongue.  
  
'Do you like this?' asked Legolas and a loud moan was the response.  
  
Feverishly Elrohir tore at Legolas's clothing making the blonde elf smirk.  
  
'Impatient are we?'  
  
'Enough talking,' growled Elrohir bringing his lips down upon Legolas's, letting his tongue explore the sweet mouth. At the same time his hands moved across the body beneath his, enjoying the feel of the velvet skin beneath his fingertips. Gently he pushed his hand under the waistband of Legolas's leggings making him cry out.  
  
'Elrohir enough!'  
  
'You want me to stop?'  
  
'No, just stop teasing me like that!'  
  
'Oh all right,' smiled Elrohir forcefully kissing him again.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Elladan shuffled slowly down the hall, a half-eaten piece of bread in his hand.  
  
Some interesting noises reached his ears as he near his and Elrohir's chambers, in fact they seemed to be coming from there. His fatigue and annoyance for being kicked out of bed forgotten he pressed his ear to the door and heard loud moans of pleasure. Smiling wickedly he opened the door a crack so he could peer inside.  
  
The cries of 'Ai Elrohir harder!' were magnified and on his twin's bed there were two figures moving in rhythm together beneath the silken sheets.  
  
'Legolas!' came another moan and Elladan's smirk vanished.  
  
How can this be? he thought. The beautiful prince of Mirkwood dallying with my brother? No this isn't right, but we can fix that. His wicked grin returned as he watched the two making love.  
  
My turn will come soon… 


	7. Default Chapter

Sadly I am staring to wrap this story up. About three more chapters and then I will be finished! When that time comes I will definitely update some of my other fics, I already have and idea for 'Missing You.' Um….Elvish speech is in ' ' and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
Torroramin = my brother  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Legolas sat next to Glrofindel, daintily nibbling on a piece of fish, a delicacy not available to the Mirkwood elves.  
  
'So did you talk to him?' pressed Glorfindel.  
  
Legolas didn't say anything but continued eating.  
  
'You can't ignore me forever!'  
  
'Oh yes I can!'  
  
'Just tell me!'  
  
'I want to keep my love life private alright!' Legolas shouted, getting annoyed.  
  
'You never used too.'  
  
'Well with Elrohir I do alright!'  
  
'I take it that means…'  
  
'Enough!' shouted Legolas making Glorfindel laugh.  
  
'I'm sorry my friend, I will stop teasing you.'  
  
'Thank you,' said Legolas, picking up his fork but dropping it again when Elrohir appeared.  
  
Glorfindel coughed and left, leaving the other two facing each other.  
  
'So,' said Elrohir, trying to break the silence.  
  
'Um…"  
  
'I missed you,' said Elrohir.  
  
'In the few hours we have been apart?'  
  
'Do you want me to lie?'  
  
'Of course not!'  
  
'Well I have missed you.'  
  
'And I am happy to see you as well.'  
  
'How happy?' murmured Elrohir, running his fingers through Legolas's soft blonde hair.  
  
'Very,' Legolas sighed blissfully.  
  
'Well then come,' said Elrohir softly. 'Let's go to my room and…'  
  
'Alright,' said Legolas, cutting him off, for he was sure that Glorfinel hadn't gone too far.  
  
Elrohir took his slender hand into his and led him down the hallway until they reached the door. Loud moans could be heard from behind the wood and Elrohir sighed.  
  
He snorted in disgust as his twin thrust a few more times into the body beneath his before rolling over, panting. The blonde haired woman retrieved her clothes before giving Elladan a long passionate kiss, then departed.  
  
'Is she who you are taking as your lover these days?' asked Elrohir scornfully, lighting a few candles, hoping they would mask the scent in the room.  
  
'Maybe,' said Elladan wiping the sweat off his brow.  
  
'I would appreciate it if you would leave now as I have something to attend to.'  
  
'Or rather someone,' snarled Elladan, making Elrohir stare at him.  
  
'Don't talk about things you don't know about,' he sneered, only making his twin laugh.  
  
'Oh my dear Elrohir, I know about your precious lover and soon I will know much more about him. Much much more.'  
  
'You wouldn't dare,' said Elrohir fearfully realizing what he meant.  
  
'Are you so sure of yourself tororamin?' said Elladan before hitting Elrohir over the head with a candelabra that he had not lit yet.  
  
Laughing he deposited Elrohir's unconscious form into a closet and fixed his unruly hair, before allowing Legolas to enter, gesturing for him to sit on the bed.  
  
Legolas looked around smiling, 'Elrohir this is wonderful, I…'  
  
He was cut off by Elladan kissing him forcefully, maneuvering his lithe body, so he raven-haired elf was straddling his hips.  
  
'Elrohir?' asked Legolas, wincing as Elladan began to suck on the flesh on his neck, leaving a purple mark on the ivory skin.  
  
'Mmm,' murmured Ellladan burying his head in the hollow of Legolas's throat.  
  
'Are you alright?'  
  
'Yes,' said Elladan, practically ripping the shirt off the other elf. HE was finding it hard to control his lust now.  
  
'I don't think you are,' said Legolas shoving Elladan off of him and staring into his eyes.  
  
'Don't you love me?'  
  
'I love Elrohir and he loves me. This is not an act of love.'  
  
'Can you blame me for lusting after you?' asked Elladan, knocking him on his back and running his hands over the smooth exposed chest. 'You are very beautiful.'  
  
'And your words are empty,' said Legolas calmly as Elladan pushed a hand down his leggings.  
  
'I don't want this Elladan,' moaned Legolas his eyes closed.  
  
'Oh but I do want this my beautiful prince, I do.'  
  
'I'm serious Elladan, when I tell Elrohir…'  
  
'There is nothing you can do!'  
  
'Get off!' shouted Legolas, trying to dislodge him and Elladan did get off, only long enough to bind his wrists and ankles to the bed.  
  
Terror filled his eyes as Elladan draped himself over his trembling body. Elrohir! he screamed mentally as he was violated in the worst possible way.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Screams woke Elrohir from his unconsciousness.  
  
'Elrohir!' came a pleading scream and then a loud smack was heard.  
  
'Why do you scream his name? Do I not give you pleasure?'  
  
The room was silent but then all of a sudden loud screams of 'Elrohir!' were heard again. Elrohir covered his ears in a vain attempt to block out the sound of Elladan slamming into Legolas. His lover, his love, his life, his Legolas.  
  
With a strangled cry he ran out of the closet and knocked Elladan off Legolas and his head hit the wall with a sickening crack.  
  
'Elrohir?' asked Legolas weakly, but Elrohir didn't acknowledge his comment, but he only lifted him into his arms tears flowing silently down his face. He walked out of the room, not forgetting to step on an unconscious Elladan.  
  
Silently he entered the chambers of the Mirkwood elves and went into Legolas's bedroom, locking the door behind him. Gently he lay Legolas down on the bed and slowly climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms loosely around his chest.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'No, please, I don't' want this, no, Elrohir!' Legolas moaned, thrashing wildly about on the bed.  
  
'Legolas,' said Elrohir, gently shaking his lover awake.  
  
Legolas blinked and then backed away from Elrohir saying, 'No, no more!'  
  
'Shh lovely one it is me.'  
  
'Oh Elrohir!' cried Legolas in relief throwing himself into his lover's arms.  
  
'It' s alright,'  
  
'No,' sobbed Legolas, staring at him intently. 'It's not alright.'  
  
'Everything will be fine, trust me. I won't let anything else happen to you, I love you too much.' Gently he kissed him and pulled away when Legolas shook violently.  
  
'Don't,' he muttered.  
  
'I want to comfort you, allow me to do that.'  
  
'I can't. It's just…you look like him, and smell like him…I can't…we can't.'  
  
'What are you saying? I love you!'  
  
'Forget about me Elrohir. It won't work.'  
  
'Please…'  
  
'No!'  
  
'No matter what happens I will always love you.'  
  
'So be it,' said Legolas, before walking out of the room, leaving Elrohir sobbing on the bed. 


	8. Default Chapter

All right this may be the last chapter I update for awhile. Exams are next week, but thank god I only have to take 4 out of 8! Yay go me! So…maybe I will be able to sneak in a little writing but not much. Sorry! Elvish speech is in ' ' and thoughts are in . Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Muggy nighttime air weighed heavily upon Elrohir's being as he sat in bed, a heavy robe clinging to his slim wet form.  
  
Across the room Elladan sat staring at his twin, his expression unreadable.  
  
You lost him you fool thought Elrohir violently, digging his nails into his arms, breaking the skin and making blood appear. You let him walk away, and you can't bring him back. You weren't strong enough to save him even though he called for you, you lost him, it's your fault.  
  
'No it's not,' said Elladan upon seeing the expression on his face.  
  
'What?' asked Elrohir.  
  
'It's not your fault.'  
  
'Don't say that,' yelled Elrohir, his voice deep and sorrowful. 'You can't say that. You wouldn't understand!'  
  
He stared at his twin and upon seeing that he wouldn't get anything out of him he knocked him over, his fist connecting with his face  
  
'Bastard! Whore!' shouted Elrohir, and his temper only got worse when Elladan didn't do anything to defend himself.  
  
'Why do you just sit there?' roared Elrohir.  
  
'Because,' croaked Elladan through a split lip. 'It is not your fault.'  
  
'Shut up, just shut up Elladan!' said Elrohir and he turned away.  
  
'Talk to him,' said Elrohir weakly but Elrohir just stood there, tears dripping down his face.  
  
'I hate you,' he muttered before leaving Elladan alone and smiling.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Rather hesitantly Elrohir knocked on Legolas's door saying to himself over and over, I love him, I can't let him go.  
  
'Why are you here Elrohir?' asked Legolas, not looking at him as he entered.  
  
'I love you to much to give up on you so easily.'  
  
Legolas just ignored him, but Elrohir grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at him.  
  
'Please,' Legolas begged, tossing his head. 'Don't do this to me, you don't know how much it hurts!'  
  
Elrohir released him due to astonishment. 'Do you really see my brother?' he asked slowly.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
'If you see him in me then you are not the elf I thought you were, the Legolas I knew and loved.'  
  
Without another word he walked away but to his surprise Legolas grabbed his arm.  
  
'Comfort me,' he pleaded and Elrohir thought his heart would burst with happiness.  
  
Slowly their lips met in a kiss that radiated all their passion and love.  
  
'Don't ever leave me,' moaned Elrohir as Legolas kissed his neck.  
  
'The thought will never even cross my mind,' replied Legolas as Elrohir offered him the comfort he desired. 


	9. Default Chapter

Um…I don't have much to say except please review! Elvish speech is in ' '. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
'Good morning lovely one,' murmured Elrohir, kissing Legolas's neck.  
  
Legolas shielded his eyes from the sun, but smiled sweetly when Elrohir's face appeared before him.  
  
'What a nice sight to wake up to,' he sighed contentedly, wrapping his arms around his waist, drawing him closer.  
  
But their moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and they both froze and Elrohir felt Legolas tremble.  
  
'What…'  
  
'Hide!' hissed Legolas, his eyes not leaving the door.  
  
Elrohir did as he was told and crouched beneath the bed.  
  
'Legolas!' came a deep voice, a voice belonging to someone that was obviously drunk.  
  
The door slammed open and Elrohir could see a pair of large brown boots moving across the floor.  
  
'Your drunk,' commented Legolas calmly from the bed and the other elf sneered.  
  
'Insolent slut!' yelled the elf and Elrohir could hear deep gasps of pain coming from his lover.  
  
'Stupid bastard!' screamed the elf and Elrohir felt tears pour down his face as once again he could hear Legolas being hurt. He felt so helpless, he just wanted to do something…anything.  
  
But suddenly there was complete and utter silence.  
  
'Are you alright Legolas?' came the voice of someone he knew very well.  
  
'I'm…I'm fine Glorfindel,' said Legolas slowly.  
  
'I told you not to let him do this to you!' yelled Glorfindel.  
  
'He's drunk he doesn't know what he's doing!' retorted Legolas.  
  
'Legolas don't say that. I don't like seeing you get hurt…I…I love you to much to see you hurt.'  
  
There was no response from the either elf, above or below the bed. They were both too shocked to say or do anything.  
  
A/N: If anyone knows who Glorfindel's parents are could you please e-mail me? A bit of family history wouldn't hurt either! 


	10. Default Chapter

A lot of you have been begging me to update this so it motivated me a bit. Sorry this chapter is so short.I don't really know where this is going to go yet. Elvish speech is in ' ', thoughts are in . Please R&R! Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************  
  
(Elrohir's POV)  
  
'I.I love you too much to see you get hurt.'  
  
These words made my blood stop in my veins. I struggled to breathe but was unable to. Glorfindel.my friend.my mentor.*loved* Legolas?  
  
No, no this is not right, it's a trick I thought desperately.  
  
'You.you love me?' whispered Legolas.  
  
'Yes,' came the barley audible reply.  
  
It was all I could do not to cry out in pain. It was as if a fist was wrapped around my heart and was squeezing it. Everything had happened so fast, so fast that everything was a blur of color, light, and sound, but the one thing I knew was that I loved Legolas, and that he loved me back. It was all that mattered. We may have only known each other for a few days but we loved each other. We loved each other.  
  
'I have wanted to tell you for so long.' came the gentle voice I had heard since I was a child. It had comforted me whenever Elladan was cruel to me, but now it was anything but comforting. Every single word uttered from Glorfindel's lips was like a knife slicing at my skin, determined to make me bleed. And he was succeeding.  
  
'No,' came Legolas's voice, the voice that I loved more than life itself. I was so numb that I couldn't hear the words anymore, just the voices, one that made my heart leap with joy and one that was slowly destroying it.  
  
Then the voices went quiet. Curious I looked out from my hiding spot only to see something that made me choke.  
  
Glorfindel kissing Legolas.  
  
Tears welled up in my eyes I tried in vain not to sob. The noise caught the attention of the two blonde elves, and they turned to look at me.  
  
'Elrohir,' said Legolas, looking stricken, but I didn't hear him. The only thing that I could feel at the moment was pain. The vision of them kissing played over and over in my mind, and I didn't feel him wrapping an arm around my shoulder.  
  
Wrenching away I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face, ignoring the cries of my name that came from behind me. 


End file.
